The invention relates to a method for fabricating, in slots in the soil, walls with built-in thin-walled sealing elements.
If the tightness of walls built in slots in the soil is to be increased, the installation of additional planar sealing elements into the slotted wall mass is advisable. Particularly in the field of sealing depositories against the escape of leakage water containing hazardous material, stringent requirements must be met as to the barrier effect of the sealing walls. This sealing effect is achieved as a rule by the installation of planar sealing elements, preferably of plastic, with appropriate connections of the sealing elements to each other. For the installation of such sealing elements, various technical solutions have been proposed which work essentially with a cleaning tube. It is an object of the invention to provide a method which corresponds to the specific fabrication methods of the slotted wall, does not need a cleaning tube and in addition, can be employed economically.